


Last resort

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, soft, ted & Emma friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: There’s a rumour around the office (started and perpetuated soley by Charlotte) that Ted is actually pretty good at looking after people when they’re sickSo when Emma is sent home with a fever and everyone else is busy except Ted, he really has to hope that rumour is true





	Last resort

**Author's Note:**

> I love Emma & Ted friendship fics so here u go

“Ah, Ted!” Paul was moving so fast around the corner that he nearly crashed into the wall in an attempt to stop himself.

“Woah, you got somewhere to be bud?” Ted took a sip of his coffee and leant against the wall with his shoulder. 

“No! I was looking for you actually! You’re off now right?” 

“Well I was just about to leave but you’re taking up the whole hallway with your uh-“ he gestured with his coffee cup to Paul, who now had one arm stretched out to the wall to balance himself. “Yeah.” 

“Listen, can you do me a huge favour then? We’re swamped down in the IT room and-“

“Woah, woah man. I’m not doing your work for you. Nice try,” he sneered, crossing his arms. 

“No, no, not that,” he shook his head like a dog shaking off water. “Charlotte’s told me that you’re really good-really good at-“ he paused to catch his breath, putting his hand to his forehead. “Wow, Charlotte told me once when she was sick that you stopped by to check up on her and you were really sweet to her?” 

Ted gave a small nod. “Uh, who’s asking?” He took another quiet sip of his coffee. “I’ve looked after her before, yes.” 

“Perfect, I really need you to do this thing for me man, do you think you could just stop by my place on your way home and make sure Em’s alright?” 

Ted took his shoulder off the wall, straightening his stance with a rough laugh. “Hah,” he downed the rest of his drink, swishing it around in his mouth with his tongue before swallowing to give Paul a chance to explain. “That’s a good try man.” 

“What?” He straightened up and ran his hands over his suit to smooth out the creases. 

“Hah, I’m not going to look after Emma? You’re joking with me aren’t you? If I got anywhere near her she’d bite my hands off. What do you mean man?” He was rather confident that Paul was only joking with him. 

“No man. I’m being serious. She just got sent home from work because she’s really sick. Like, I didn’t even hear the news from her, her boss had to call me. I’ve been trying to text Hidgens but he’s probably in a lecture, and I would go myself but I can’t leave all this work on Bill and Char! Mr. Davidson has everyone doing a billion different things today, even Melissa is out on a run for him. You’re the last person I’d ask but it’s serious, Ted!” 

He blinked, taking a step back to reconsider. “What do you mean? If I go over there am I gonna catch the plague or something?”

“No, it’s not like that she just- ugh, Ted I just want you to make sure she isn’t dying you know? Just like, get her an aspirin and make sure she made it to bed and then you can leave if you really have to.”

Ted sighed, pacing to the break room table to set his cup down. “Okay, but if I get sick or if she tries to beat me up I’m holding you accountable,” he glared. 

“She wouldn’t beat you up even if she was healthy man.”

Ted squinted. “Well clearly you don’t know either of us as well as you thought.” 

Paul brushed his astray hair back into place. “I get off in two hours so just let me know if she isn’t looking well, okay? Thanks man, you’re doing me a really big favour for this. I owe you one.” 

“You owe me more than ‘one’ for this, Paul. I’ll text you when I get there.”   
———————————————————

“Uhh, hello?” Ted slowly let himself in. “Emma?”   
The house was concerningly quiet.  
He had only been to Paul’s house two or three times and had to test a few doors before he found her in the bedroom.   
“Heyyy,” he awkwardly creaked open the door, expecting her to be laying in bed on her phone but was a bit taken back at the actual sight.

She was curled up in the blankets, shivering and mumbling and sweating, the whole nine yards. She hadn’t even noticed him enter. 

“You still alive?” He asked as he crossed the room to close the curtains. “You don’t look it.”

She sounded like she had tried to answer, but her noise came out fragmented and jittery. 

“Wow, you sound like garbage. I’m gonna get you some meds, sit tight.”   
He shot Paul a text to let him know he made it before delivering her a glass of water and a small pill. “I’ll leave these here. D’you need me to hang around or can I?” He pointed to the door despite the fact he knew she wasn’t even registering their conversation. “Uhh, hey kid,” he prodded her lightly on the shoulder.

She shook and tensed and brought one hand up to rub her forehead before cracking one eye open.   
“Hah,” she shut her eye again. “I’m gonna guess this is a fever dream, and it’s not actually Ted standing there. It’s actually Paul, right?” 

“Well, bad luck.” 

“What, Hidgens?” 

“Swing and a miss,” he offered her the glass of water. 

“Melissa?” She tried again, more pleading this time. “Charlotte even?”

“Nope. Just good old Ted.” 

Emma’s fingertips brushed against the glass before curling up and falling back to her side with a groan. When her eyes shut she broke out into another spasm of shivers and her face screwed up in pain. 

“Hey, hey. We’ll sit you up then. Can you sit up?” He knelt down besides the bed and held a hand to her clenched fist.

Emma let out a frustrated and pained groan as he slowly eased her up against the headboard.   
“I just want Paul!” She moaned, one leg kicking under the sheets and her teeth gritting together in pain 

“Yeah, he’ll be home in two hours buddy! Here, just have some water.” He held the cup to her lips for her to drink. “Better?”

Emma wiped her hand under her chin as the water began to dribble down her lips. She nodded and gave a quiet whine, her fingers pulling at the blanket. 

“Here,” he handed her the pill and she forced it down her throat with a cough before sinking back down into the sheets with an uneasy sigh.

“Oh you poor thing. You’re really going through some shit right now huh?” 

She grunted her confirm. “Go away.” 

“Yeah, I’m about to. But that’s not very kind.” 

“I’m vulnerable, bitch,” she huffed. “Have you come to kick me while I’m down? What’re you doing in my room?” 

“Because I’m the last resort. Everyone’s very busy, and you’re really fucking sick.” he nodded. “You hanging on now? I’ll text Paul and head out. He’ll be home soon.” He stood back up, distancing himself from the bed. His soft side only came out in front of Charlotte, occasionally Melissa, and people who won’t remember, for example: strangers, and a girl too feverish to think. 

“Yep,” she wiped her lips, clearing her throat. She took a moment to take a deep breath. “I’ll be fine here.” 

“Cool. Got it. I’ll see you around-“ he was cut off as Emma lurched forward all of a sudden, a hand flying to her mouth and her eyes widening. Her other hand reached for the blanket in an attempt to pull it back.

“Okay, okay, Nope, here we go! Hold on!” He swooped back to the bed, hoisting her up in his arms to hurry her to the bathroom.   
He placed her down by the toilet and pulled her hair back with what sounded like a frustrated wince but came from a place of genuine concern. “Well, I suppose that medicine was a waste then.” He gave her back a pat as she lay down on her side with a whimper. 

“Y-y-Yeah,” her jaw was chattering and she couldn’t speak clearly. 

“You all done throwing up? Want to go lie down?” 

“I want Paul,” she repeated, a little more firm this time.

“Well you’ll have to wait an hour and a half. In the meantime I suppose I’m not leaving, huh?” 

She let out a shaky growl. “You can go, I’m fine.” 

“You aren’t fine. You just threw up. Very violently if I may add.” He rested one hand on her side. She was half dressed as if she had initially tried to get changed but couldn’t carry through. 

Her bow was undone along with most of buttons on her shirt. He rolled her into the recovery position before heaving a deep sigh and gently buttoning her shirt back up for her. 

“Okay. I’m going to get you back to your bed.” He slipped his hands underneath her and she went through another bout of intense pain, hissing and groaning as she shook. 

“No it’s okay, it doesn’t hurt, just hold on.” He rested her back down on her pillow before pacing over to the wall to evaluate the situation. “Okay. Alright. I’m gonna uh,” he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Do you want me to ring Paul for you?” 

Emma nodded, biting down on her lip to quell the pain. 

“Alright. Sit tight then.” 

Paul answered on the second ring, sounding equally panicked and relieved.   
“How is she? Was she alright?” 

“Do you wanna talk to her?” He asked. 

“Oh!” He was surprised. “You’re still there?” 

He nodded, “Ehhh, well she’s just as bad as she sounds. She’s just thrown up and she’s not looking very fresh.” 

“Put her on,” he requested. 

Ted knelt down besides Emma again, resting his phone on her pillow and placing it on speaker.

“Em? How are you?” 

Emma’s reply was an exhausted moan. 

“Yeah I know babe. I’ll be home soon. Are you with Ted?”

Emma opened her eyes as if she still had to confirm that fact. “Yeah. Ted’s here. He’s...” she didn’t have the energy to finish. Her fingers were poking out from under the sheets and she brushed her fingers against Ted’s arm. “Right here.” 

“Hey,” Ted nodded to her.

“Paul,” she moaned. “Can’t you come home?” 

“I’ll be home soon babe, but I just gotta get off work. Do you want me to bring anything home for you?” 

“No I just want you to come back!” 

Paul let out an anxious chuckle. “Babe, just hold on. Can you say thanks to Ted for me?” Paul asked as Emma cuddled Ted’s phone up besides her.

“Oh, well actually,” he plucked the phone back, bringing it up to his face so Paul could hear him. “I’m gonna stay. She’s in a lot of pain.”

“Wow really Ted! You’d do that? That’s really, so kind of you!”

Ted rolled his eyes. ‘Kind’ was not the way he wanted to appear. “Don’t get me wrong, Paul. If Emma was not on the brink of death right now I would be out of here. If you’re so busy you shouldn’t be on the phone anyways.”

“Yeah man. Look, thank you so much. I’m sorry it’s a hassle, I’ll hurry home soon okay? I’ve got to go.”

“So, just you and me then, Emma.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat down against the bed. 

“Hah, ew,” Emma murmured. 

Ted snorted. “Hey. Be happy I’m here. Otherwise you would’ve just vomited all over yourself okay?”   
Emma stuck her tongue out. “That’s gross.” 

“Yeah Em. So you owe me. Now. Do you want another aspirin? Do you want to go sit on the couch or do you just need to get some rest?” He asked. 

Emma’s face screwed up in thought. “I’m gonna take a shower, man. Gotta clear my head, I feel gross.”

“I’m feeling maybe that isn’t the best idea right now,” he suggested. “I don’t think you can stand, and I’m not helping you out with that.”

“I would sure as hell hope you won’t,” She grunted as she tried to sit herself up. 

“Lie back down Em.” 

“Nope. You aren’t my dad. I’m gonna have a shower. I’ll feel better afterwards,” she tried to assure him. 

“Really? You better know this for a fact because if you fall over in there you’re on your own until Paul gets home.” 

She nodded. “Ted, glad we’re on the same page. Even if I fall over and break half the bones in my body you are not allowed in.” 

“Good,” he gave a two fingered salute and leant back against the bed as she stepped off. “I’m gonna go chill on the couch then. Call if you need anything.” 

“I’m not going to call you Ted. You can go home,” she stuck a hand out to balance herself on her drawer as she pulled out her pyjamas. 

He shook his head. “Hey, if you collapse in the shower I’ll at least call an ambulance for you.” 

She laughed as she held her bundle of clothes tightly to her chest, still shaking. “Okay. You do that then.” She rolled her heavy eyes. “If I fall, go nuts. But I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, sure you will, but don’t lock the door man.” 

She shot him a surprised look. “Excuse me!?” 

“Hey, woah. Keep your head out of the gutter princess. I’m saying if you fall and break your bones I’m pretty sure you won’t want to wait for someone to break the lock off!” 

She scrunched up her face in disgust before staggering off to the other side of the room to find a bathrobe. 

He watched her for a second as her breathing grew more laboured and her bad leg began to shake. She clung onto the cupboard with one hand for balance but Ted could see the colour draining from her face. 

“Woah, hold on!” He shot up right, darting around the bed to catch her as she fell. 

She looked up at him in his arms angrily. “I was fine.” 

“I think you just fainted.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that badly.” 

“Sure it doesn’t,” he tried to guide her back to the bed but she shifted from his grip to limp to the bathroom.

Oh that girl was sick. He picked himself up from the floor to wait on the couch.   
He sent Paul an update text which he responded uncertainly to. 

‘Well, too late. I tried to change her mind but a girl’s gotta shower I suppose’

‘Okay. Just keep an ear out. I’ll be home in 40, you know she already has shit balance right?’

‘Figured. Although by no means am I going in there so fingers crossed???’

‘Okay, just a heads up, she won’t ask for help if she needs it.’

Ted didn’t know where the TV remote was, so he spent the next fifteen minutes on his phone and staring out the window until he realised he was yet to hear the shower start. He waited another five minutes, expecting the shower to eventually start, but all he heard was a rather loud thump.  
He jumped up to hurry over.

“Hey kid?” He rapped his knuckles against the ensuite door. “You still alive in there?” 

There was no reply. 

“Aw shit,” he clapped his hand to his forehead. “Emma,” he knocked with his fist this time. “Do you need me to call Paul?” 

Only silence. 

“Hey!” He called louder. “I told you this was a bad idea.” 

Although when he knocked again he received a pained groan, followed by a quiet ‘Aw fuck.’ 

“Oh, so you’re alive, that’s good. Can you hear me?” 

“Yup,” she muttered quietly. 

“Do you need help?” 

“I’m good.” 

He leant his back against the door. “Well it just so happens that I’ve been told you aren’t ever going to ask for help, even when you need it. Is that true?” 

“Paul’s a fucking snitch,” She grunted. Her voice was dull and muffled as if she were desperately trying to stay awake. 

“Did you ever make it to the shower?” 

“Nope.” There was a moment of silence because she wasn’t quite done speaking. 

“Got tired so I sat down on the counter and I think I fell asleep.”

“And did you fall off the counter?” 

“Yup.” 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, glaring out across the empty bedroom. “Did you hit your head?” 

“A little bit...” she mumbled before falling silent. “Yeah. Ouch.”

“Alright. Coming in.” He held his breath in his lungs and shut his eyes as he opened the door. He took his first stride in only for his foot to knock into her back and jolt her up with an angry growl. 

“Hey,” she snapped. “You can open your eyes, I didn’t even make it to the shower.” 

Hesitantly, he blinked open one eye.

She was curled up on the floor in the fetal position, snuggled into a bathrobe.   
Her breaths were struggling and she was forcing her eyes open just to glare at him. 

“Well thank fucking god, huh?” 

“You said you weren’t gonna come in.” 

“I wasn’t, until you said you hit your head.” He got down besides her to try and help her sit up. 

“I could’ve waited for Paul to get home.”

“You could’ve, but it’d look pretty bad for me if you wound up with a concussion while I was in charge, wouldn’t it?”

“When is he home? Where’s Paul? I want him.” 

He shook his head. “He’ll be home soon, kid. Home soon. Look,” he sat her up by placing an arm around her shoulder to keep her upright. “That won’t bruise too badly,” he put his fingers to the mark on her forehead and she winced. “You’ll be just fine. Okay? Now I think you should wait for Paul to get home to try anything else, yeah?” 

“Okay,” she made no move to stand up. “My head’s ringing.” 

“I thought it would be,” he rubbed his thumb over the mark, jostling her ever so slightly just to keep her awake. “You need a minute?” 

She opened her mouth to answer but only a groan came out. 

“You wanna sit on the floor for a sec?” 

Her lips twitched up in a tiny smile. 

“Well I think you’ll be much comfier in your bed.” He tucked his hands through her tense, curled up legs and another one under her arms to raise her off the floor to take her back to her bed. 

She wrapped her arms around his chest to tuck her head away from the light.

“Oh you’re gonna be just fine. Just a nasty fever okay?” He bounced her in his arms, swaying her ever so gently as if he were rocking a baby to sleep. 

She whined as he rocked her. “I want to go down.”

“I know. Here you are.” When he put her down on the mattress she kept a weak grip on his wrist as he let her back down on her mattress. 

“Let go,” he told her. “Paul’s home, do you hear that? That’s the car.” 

Emma make a poor attempt to tighten her hold. “Thank you, Ted.” 

“Well that’s no problem.” He gave her hand a light pat. “But this stays between us, okay? It’s gonna be a major let down for me if you remember any of this.”

She let go of his wrist and curled herself up in the sheets.

“Hey! Hey! I’m home!” Paul was just as breathless as before when he came in through the front door, making it to the bedroom in a few short strides. “She’s good?” 

“She’s good,” Ted stepped back to fall in line with Paul. “Had a fall, but she’ll be fine.” 

Paul let out a breath of relief. “Wow, thank god. Thank you Ted, thank you man! Thank you so much!” He knelt down beside the bed to give Emma a hug, kissing her on the cheek with a concerned whine. “How are you doing Emma babe?” 

“Paul,” she mumbled. “Hi,” she grinned as she held his hand. “Come lie down with me,” she pulled him closer to her. 

“In a second babe. I just have to say thanks to Ted, alright?” He lead Ted out of the bedroom so Emma could get some silence. “I fucking owe you, man. I really, really owe you.” 

“Yeah man. I was gonna go to my own house, I had plans this afternoon.” 

“Oh, really? You know I didn’t ask you to stick around though right. You could’ve left if you needed to.” 

Ted blinked. “Uh-“ 

“Oh!” He elbowed Ted playfully. “Charlotte was right! You really do have a soft side don’t you?” 

Ted screwed up his face and pushed Paul back. “I don’t. I only stayed because she was like, dying, okay?”

“Sure, sure she was,” Paul grinned.   
“You’re soft, man!”

“Shut up! Next time she’s sick you’re on your own. I wouldn’t come over for the world!” But really, he knew he wouldn’t need much convincing.


End file.
